


[Podfic] The Allure of the English Countryside

by themusecalliope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Related, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of stardust_made's story.</p><p>
  <i>For the prompt "Sherlock plays the violin for John". He does, and some big decisions are made.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Allure of the English Countryside

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Allure of the English Countryside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301637) by [stardust_made](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made). 



  
  
**Fic:** [The Allure of the English Countryside](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301637)  
**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC  
**Pairing:** Sherlock/John  
**Writer:** stardust_made  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** G?  
**Summary:** For the prompt "Sherlock plays the violin for John". He does, and some big decisions are made.  
**Length:** 14:10  
**Music credit:** none  
**Cover Art:** by themusecalliope  & koshvader  
**Download:** [MP3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TheAllureoftheEnglish.zip) | [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TheAllure.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SherlockBBC/TheAllurePodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This podfic was originally recorded as a present for stardust_made. My thanks to her for writing this lovely little fic (and letting me record it.). 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
